Pirates of the Caribbean: Journey of Friends
by Carey Ann Lupin
Summary: Voldemort has decided that he needs to get rid of those that would bring about his downfall. However his spell had a tiny side effect. Not only do the Marauders get wisked away but so does our favorite halfdemon and his friends. Why's Jack Sparrow here?
1. Prologue: What happened?

**_Author's note: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Pirates characters. If I did, Jack would have been pardoned and Elizabeth and Will would have gotten together by now. Enjoy!_**

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! A friend of mine said that she wasn't a real big Lord of the Rings fan. I asked her what she enjoyed and she said that Will Turner was more for her than Legolas. So I started a new story. At first it was supposed to be only Inu-Yasha but I thought 'What the hell! James and Sirius can have fun in Tortuga and Veronica and Kagome can get to know each other before beating up Miroku. _**

**_Therefore this entire story is dedicated to my friend Jessica froggielover01, Beth, argonaut57, Paulina, and darkcelestial20. I thank you for all your support, no matter how crazy my stories may get. I love you all!_****

* * *

**

Prologue

**What happened?**

Voldemort stirred the potion he had just finished. Now it was time to give him the time that he needed to complete his work and ready him for immortality.

"Lucius! Bring in the crystal." Voldemort watched as one of his loyal Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy brought in the crystal that he needed for the ritual. "Place it in the center of the circle."

Lucius placed the brilliant blue crystal in the exact center of the circle and quickly moved back among the Death Eaters.

Voldemort opened a large tome and found the spell he needed. "Bellatrix, pour the potion onto the crystal and around the circle." Bellatrix did as she was asked and quickly returned to her spot among the Death Eaters.

Voldemort looked over the page he was to read from before clearing his throat.

"Deliver mine enemies far away

Never to return

Dawn of the day

Deliver mine enemies far away!"

A brilliant light filled the clearing, startling the Death Eaters. Voldemort slammed the book closed and laughed harshly. "It is done. I shall rule forever!"

-----

It had only been a week since they had defeated Naraku. Somehow Kagome had managed to shatter the Shikon No Tama yet a second time. Thankfully they were close to the Western Lands and Sessho-Maru's demon and human vassals collected the jewel shards and returned them to the miko. Lord Sessho-Maru, Ruler of the Western Lands, was grateful to have the jewel almost complete once again. Now he could concentrate on his mate and family instead of a power hunger half-demon bent on taking over the world. Kagura had joined their group after Naraku's defeat. She had decided that it was better to have a family than a master at the last moment of the battle.

Kagome was relaxing in Inu-Yasha's arms as they watched Shippo and Rin chase Tori and Sessho-Maru's first pup, Fubuki, who was starting to toddle about on his own feet. Tori was cuddling their little girl, Akiko, while she leaned against her mate. Jaken was gathering up the supplies that were going to be needed for the journey to the Western Castle for Rin and the pups. Shippo, Kirara, Ayame, and Koga were going to go with them to help Jaken protect the heirs of the Western Lands. The rest of the group was going to finish gathering the final shards of the Shikon No Tama.

Tori was saddened because she had to leave her pups but she knew that they wouldn't be long with their hunt for the shards. Sessho-Maru knew that his mate wouldn't take kindly to anything happening to their pups or Rin even. That was why he suggested that they send all the children to the castle so that they wouldn't have to worry about their safety.

"Ah-Un is ready, Lord Sessho-Maru." Jaken bowed low to his master. He still couldn't understand why he had taken a human woman for a mate.

Sessho-Maru climbed to his feet and took Akiko from her mother. "You are to care for these children well, Jaken. If I return to the castle and find that you have not done so you will wish that Naraku had killed you."

"Yes, milord." Jaken bowed low to the ground as Sessho-Maru moved toward the two headed dragon.

Tori waited until Sessho-Maru was near the dragon. "Jaken." The little green imp looked up at his master's mate. "If I come back and my children are harmed or unhappy, you won't have to worry about Sessho-Maru hurting you because I'll rip your head off myself."

Jaken waited for Rin and Shippo to scramble onto Kirara's back while Koga climbed onto Ah-Un with Ayame. Sessho-Maru handed Akiko to Ayame and Tori lifted Fubuki up to Koga. Jaken scrambled onto the back of Ah-Un. Once the vassal settled on the back of the dragon, they took off into the air. Tori waved to her children as they flew out of sight.

Kagome stretched as she reached for her bow. "I guess we'd better start the hunt for the shards."

Suddenly a blinding light filled the clearing. When the light cleared, there were no signs of anyone having been there.

-----

Veronica was stretched out on the beach with her head in Remus's lap. They were watching Sirius and Peter kick a football around the sand. The sun reflected off the black and white spots on the ball.

"Will you knock it off, James?" Lily slapped James's hand away from the top of her bikini that he was trying to untie.

"Nope." James smiled as he reached for the tie again.

"Hey, Prongs!" Veronica smiled when James turned to look at her. "Want me to hex you?"

James thought for moment before looking down at Lily. "Nope."

Veronica shook her head as she laughed. "You're hopeless, Potter."

"Yeah, but you love me all the more." James tossed a handful of sand at his 'little sister'.

Veronica rolled her eyes slightly. "And sometimes I wonder about that."

Sirius dropped onto the sand next to James. "Prongs, hand me some of that chicken Lils made. I'm starved."

"You're always starved, Padfoot." James dug through the basket sitting at his feet. "There are a few pieces left. Anyone else want any?"

"Not me." Veronica stretched slightly. "I'm trying to keep my figure so that I can fit into my bridesmaid dress."

"You don't need to diet, Lioness." Peter dropped into the sand next to Sirius.

Veronica's eyes narrowed as Sirius pulled his friend out of her aim. "Watch what you say, Wormtail, or you might wind up looking like an eggplant."

"You know, Black, you might look good as one." None of the young adults had seen Severus Snape arrive or even approach them. "However the taste would be lacking."

"I see your master has lengthened your leash." Sirius scrambled to his feet.

Veronica jumped to her feet and glared at Sirius and Severus. "Put your wands away or I'll have to hurt you both."

Severus and Sirius slid their wands back into pockets as they eyed each other nervously. "I just came to see if there were any potions you needed, Veronica."

"Not today, Severus." Veronica resumed her seat by Remus. "Do you want some chicken? There's plenty."

"I believe I will have piece, even if it is to piss off Black and Potter." Severus reached into the basket as a blinding white light filled the area.

As the light cleared, no one seemed to remember that there had been a group of seven people there on that stretch of sand.

* * *

**_Author's note: By the way, I suck at poetry. If you have a better poem, AKA spell, to use please feel free to e-mail me and let me know. I'll make sure that everyone knows to whom it belongs. Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Aboard the Black Pearl

**_Author's note: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Pirates characters. If I did, Jack would have been pardoned and Elizabeth and Will would have gotten together by now. Enjoy!_**

**_Therefore this entire story is dedicated to my friend Jessica froggielover01, Beth, argonaut57, Paulina, and darkcelestial20. I thank you for all your support, no matter how crazy my stories may get. I love you all!_**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Aboard the Black Pearl**

Captain Jack Sparrow was standing at the rail of his ship, the Black Pearl. The sky was clear and the sails were filled with the gentle breeze that was flowing around them. None of the crew of pirates knew that anything strange was going to happen this morning. Jack moved along the deck of the ship and found Anna Marie steering the ship as she was often found doing. _Thankfully Mr. Gibbs has gotten over that whole superstition about a woman on board._ Several yells filled the air, effectively pulling Jack from his thoughts. He hurried across the deck and saw what the commotion was. Lying in a patch of sunlight lay four women and a man. Two of the women had long black hair and looked like they were from the orient, according to their clothes maybe they were. The woman closest to him had long chestnut brown hair, which contrasted with the bright auburn of the woman lying next to her and the blonde that lay between the dark haired women. The man was pale and had greasy black hair. _He'd fit right in as a pirate._ Jack pushed some of the men out of the way.

"Capt'n, they just appeared." Mr. Gibbs reeked of the rum that he had drunk that morning.

"Get some buckets. Wake 'em up." Jack watched as one of the men hauled a bucket of cold seawater over to the sleeping group. He pointed to the woman that lay at his feet. "Start with her."

"Aye, Captain." The bucket of water poured over the woman's body.

The woman let out a short scream and aimed a stick in Jack's direction. "Petrificus Totalus!" Jack's arms and legs snapped together and he fell over. The woman had managed to hit Jack without even opening her eyes once. "Damn it all to the hell, Prongs! I thought I told you to never wake me up on a Saturday!" She twisted her body slightly so that her stick is now pointing at Mr. Gibbs. "And I know you're the one that told him to use cold water, Padfoot!"

"I always knew that 'aving a woman on board was bad luck." Mr. Gibbs managed to get out of range of that stick the woman was wielding.

The woman's eyes popped open and she looked around at the pirates gathered around her. "Oh shit!" She looked to her right and saw her friends laid out beside her. "Where the bloody hell am I?"

"You're aboard the Black Pearl, miss." Anna Marie watched her from her position at the helm of the ship. "Nice shot."

"Thanks. You can call me Veronica or Lioness." Veronica turned to look at Lily Evans laid out beside her. She pointed her wand at her friend. "_Enervate_."

Lily groaned as she tried to sit up. "Where's the hippogriff that hit me?"

"Don't know but we're not in England anymore." Veronica motioned to the other bodies lying next to Lily. "Who are they?"

"Sango? Kagome? Tori?" Lily grabbed Veronica's hand as she pulled out her wand. "We'd better wake them."

Veronica nodded as she and Lily pointed their wands at the three unconscious girls. "_Enervate_."

Sango, Tori, and Kagome groaned as they struggled to their feet. Lily reached down to grab Sango's arm and pull her to her feet. Veronica did the same with Kagome. As soon as they were steady on their feet and sufficiently armed, they turned to face the crew of the vessel they were now sailing. Sango held her Hiraikotsu at the ready as the pirates looked down at their petrified captain and back at the women before them.

Lily finally noticed Jack lying on the deck of the ship. "Lioness?"  
"What?" Veronica twirled her wand between her fingertips.

"What happened to him?" Lily pointed to Jack.

"He threw a bucket of water on me. You know not to wake me up like that."

"Aye. Now the capt'n knows, miss." Mr. Gibbs looked down at the angry Jack. "Would you be letting the Capt'n go?"

"I suppose." Veronica sighed as she waved her hand almost lazily. "_Finite Incatatem_."

Jack jumped to his feet. "Who the bleeding hell do you think you are woman?! What was that you did to me?!"  
"If you'd shut the hell up for a minute I'd tell you!" Veronica and Jack stood nose to nose and glared at each other.

"Lioness…" Lily tried to pull Veronica away from Jack.

Veronica shook her hands off her. "Let go, Lily. He wants to know who the bloody hell we are and I'm going to tell him." Veronica continued to glare at Jack. "My name is Veronica. VE-RON-I-CA! I'd prefer to be called by it." Jack took a small step back from the raging woman in front of him and she took a step toward him and jabbed her finger into his chest. "I may be a woman but I'm a damn good fighter in my own right." With every word she spoke Jack stepped back. "I happen to think your way of waking us was rude and disgusting. How do we even know if that was water? It could have been…rum for all I know!"

"They wouldn't…" Jack never finished his sentence because Veronica was jabbing him again.

"I wonder if Koga would have been able to handle her tongue." Tori smirked as she watched Veronica poke the captain of the Black Pearl.

"You want to know who we are?! I'm a witch, you stupid filthy ingrate of man!" Veronica jabbed her finger into Jack's chest one last time, effectively pushing him over the railing into the churning waters of the Caribbean below. "And that serves you right!" She whirled around to face the other pirates. "Anyone else want to know who the bleeding hell I am?"

The pirates shook their heads while Anna Marie was leaning heavily on the wheel at the helm. "They'll be learning to respect us women from now on."

"I suspect they will." Veronica crossed her arms as she looked down at Severus lying at her feet. "Well, I see Severus has made it here with us. I wonder what happened to the others."

"No telling. I think Voldemort has something to so with it." Lily watched three of the pirates haul Jack back onto the ship.

"Um…Veronica…I think we'd better stand united with that idiot." Kagome clutched her bow tightly.

"I don't think he'd dream of hurting any of us, Kagome." Sango's grip tightened on Hiraikotsu.

"If he doesn't want to get hexed into the next century he'd better watch his step around me." Veronica flipped her hair over her shoulder as she glared at Jack.

"What about your other friend? Shouldn't we wake him up?" Kagome looked worriedly at Severus.

"I think I'll let the captain wake him. If he thinks I'm in a bad mood when I wake, wait until he sees Severus." Veronica stomped up the stairs to the helm and Anna Marie.

Jack turned to his men as Tori, Lily, Kagome, and Sango followed after Veronica. "Let's wake him up, men."

Three buckets of water were dumped over Severus's prone form. Severus jerked his wand up and the culprits, Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, and one other pirate, were now hanging upside down in midair without any ropes holding them up.

"I wish that the Marauders would better tricks than that." Severus turned to see Veronica smiling at the helm of the ship. "Where are we, Veronica?"

"Apparently Voldemort has done something and we have to suffer." Veronica watched the three dangling men struggle to get down. "You can let them down now, Sev."

"I hate that name." Severus jerked his wand slightly and smirked as the three men landed in a pile on the deck. "Remind me to do that to Potter and Black the next time I see them."

"Seeing as we don't know where the hell we are or where they are, you'll have forget that request." Veronica smirked slightly as Tori and Lily stood near the railing and talked.


	3. Chapter 2: Norrington & the British

**_Author's note:_****_ I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Pirates characters. If I did, Jack would have been pardoned and Elizabeth and Will would have gotten together by now. Enjoy! _**

**_Therefore this entire story is dedicated to my friend Jessica froggielover01, Beth, argonaut57, Paulina, and darkcelestial20. I thank you for all your support, no matter how crazy my stories may get. I love you all!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Norrington and the British**

Will Turner was trying to figure a way out of the cuffs that Norrington had his soldiers put him in. He knew that Elizabeth Swann was waiting for him back in Port Royal but how the bloody hell was he supposed to get out of this mess and meet up with her without Norrington hot on his trail. Treason was still punishable by law as was piracy but Will could care less. He technically wasn't a pirate considering he had never robbed anyone or killed anyone that wasn't already a pirate. After he had been shipwrecked at the tender age of ten, he swore an oath that he would hunt down pirates. Of course that was before he had met Jack Sparrow, found out that his father was a pirate, and helped Jack take a British war ship to save Elizabeth.

"Please explain to me, Mr. Turner, how a young man with his entire life before him could possibly turn to piracy as a living?" Norrington looked out over the ocean before turning to look at the disheveled young man kneeling behind him.

"Go rot in the deepest flaming pit of hell, Norrington. You're nothing more to me or Elizabeth than a huge, stinking pile of horse shit!" Will spit at Norrington's face as a blinding light filled the air.

Every soldier aimed his at the four bodies lying on the deck of the ship. Norrington scoffed slightly as he kicked the silver-haired man who had his arm wrapped around the waist of the black-haired woman. The blonde haired man's nose was a little more pointed than Norrington thought should be allowed. The black haired man was slowly started to stir. Norrington motioned his men to cover the strangers.

"Damn, Snivellus. Couldn't you just…" James looked around at the rifles with bayonets pointed at him and the three others. He slowly held up his hands. "I surrender?"

"I should say so, sir." Norrington looked down his nose at him. "Clap him and his friends in irons."

James shook his head slightly. "If Padfoot ever hears about this, he's going to kick my ass."

"It's a shame that we must share the brig together, sir, but I believe it will be more bearable with someone else that despises Norrington as much as I." Will had just climbed to his feet as the soldiers were locking the irons around James's wrists.

"Well if Norrington is the shit that just told his men to clap me in irons… by the way who the fuck still talks like that?...then we've got a lot in common." James gave the blonde man a shove effectively waking him. "Hey, Wormtail."

"Prongs, what's g-g-g-going on?" Peter looked up at the rifles before looking at the cold iron wrapped around his wrists. "I-I-I-I-I d-d-didn't d-d-do a-a-a-anything!"

"Shut up!" Norrington's shout woke the woman and the silver haired man. "Good they can all walk to the brig."

James's whipped around to look at the growling man. "Merlin's beard! I never thought I'd be so happy to see you, Inu-Yasha!"

"Potter? What the fuck is going on around here?" Inu-Yasha looked down at the iron chains hanging from his wrists. "Are all these people _bakas_?"

"When they deal with you, Inu-Yasha, yes." Kagura ended up lifting both hands to rub her head. "What the hell happened?"

"Take them to the brig!" Norrington stalked to his quarters as each of the prisoners were hauled to their feet and marched down below the deck.

James caught Kagura as she swayed dangerously on the stairs. "Are you alright, miss?"

"I am fine, human." Kagura jerked herself from James's hands, only to have Inu-Yasha growl at her. "What?"

"That is my friend James Potter. He and I fought together when those droids captured us." Inu-Yasha was speaking very low so that the guards would put them all in the same cell together.

"This is one of the humans that you became friends with?" Kagura saw Inu-Yasha's slight nod. "I see." She bowed her head slightly at James. "Forgive me. I have yet to get used to all the freedom's that come with my master's death."

"Master?" Peter looked between the two demons for a second before he was shoved into the cell right before Will.

James was shoved in next. He barely turned and caught Kagura when she was shoved in. Inu-Yasha growled at the soldier a second before he walked into the cell. "_Baka_!"

James glared at the locked door and the soldiers that were leaving them alone. "You know I thought the British were smart but they didn't even check us for weapons."

"Yeah. I'm glad I had Lily disguise this for me before we went back to our times." Inu-Yasha patted his side where he usually had a very large sword.

"So what's been going on?" James sank to the floor and leaned back.

Will looked between the two men before turning to look at Kagura. "Did I miss something?"

James and Inu-Yasha started to laugh as they motioned to the others to sit down. "I believe introductions are needed, sir. The name's James Potter, or Prongs if you prefer."

"Prongs?" Will was starting to get confused.

James laughed for a second before changing into his stag form. Kagura and Will gaped at the beautiful animal before them before James decided that he should change back. "My animagus form is a stag thus the name Prongs."

"What are you?" Will watched James pull out a small stick.

"I'm a wizard as is my friend, Peter." James put his wand sown inside his sock as Peter did the same.

"I'm Inu-Yasha. Kagura and I are akumas, or demons." Inu-Yasha leaned against the bars of the cell.

"Actually I am a demon, Inu-Yasha, and you a half-demon." Kagura rolled her eyes as she searched her kimono. "No, no, no, no!"

Inu-Yasha, James, and Will jumped up into a crouch looking for the intruder. Will noticed that Kagura was still looking through her kimono. "What is it?"

"My fan. I can't control the winds without it." Kagura slammed a fist into the floor hard, but not hard enough to crack the wood.

"Your fan?" Will was really starting to get confused now. "What are you talking about?"

"I am a wind demon. I can control the winds with my fan." Kagura was looking a bit depressed at finding her fan missing. "I can't believe this. First I help you defeat Naraku, now I've gotten sucked to a different world without my fan!"

"Sh! We don't want just anyone knowing about it." James clamped a hand over Kagura's mouth before looking around for any guards. He let her go before looking back at Inu-Yasha. "You know, Inu, it's so strange to be seeing you again. How are Sessho and Tor doing?"

"They're great. They have two pups, twins. Sessho-Maru is glad he has a son and a daughter. I'm just glad we sent all four kids back to the castle with Koga and Ayame." Inu-Yasha closed his eyes for a minute.

"I suggest that we get some rest. If I know Norrington, he'll be ready to hang us in the morning." Will rattled the chains still around his wrists. James pulled out his wand and tapped the chains once before transfiguring them into warm blankets for Will. "I'll take the first watch."

Everyone nodded as they started to drift off to sleep. Peter watched the strangers that James had once told him about. He was terrified that everyone would find out his little secret. He curled deeper into his corner and drifted into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Tortuga

**_Author's note:_****_ I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Pirates characters. If I did, Jack would have been pardoned and Elizabeth and Will would have gotten together by now. Enjoy! _**

**_Therefore this entire story is dedicated to my friend Jessica froggielover01, Beth, argonaut57, Paulina, and darkcelestial20. I thank you for all your support, no matter how crazy my stories may get. I love you all!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Tortuga**

Sirius groaned as he sat up and looked around. _Where the bloody hell am I?_ A scream echoed through the dingy alley he was now sitting in. A woman was fighting off an attacker. The man looked like he had a good twenty pounds on her. Sirius jumped to his feet, ignoring the dizzy sensation, and whipped out his wand. "Hey, jackass! Leave the lady alone!"

The man turned and glared at Sirius. "Stay out of it."

"Not bloody likely." Sirius aimed his wand at the man. "Let her go."

The man started to laugh, releasing the woman in the process. "You're going to hurt me with that stick." He pulled out a sword. "Now I'm just goin' to have to teach you a lesson in manners."

The woman let out a small scream as a man dropped into the alley behind her attacker. "And I will have to take your head from threatening one of my family." The newcomer held a sword to the man's neck.

The man's sword fell to the cobblestones. "I'm sorry, sir."

The sword left the man's neck. "See that it does not happen again."

Sirius watched the man run out of the alley before approaching the woman. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The woman looked between her two rescuers. "I'm Elizabeth Swann. And you are?"  
"Sirius Black at your service." Sirius bowed slightly.

"I am Lord Sessho-Maru." Sessho-Maru looked down at Sirius. "I see you got in over your head again."

"Not really. I could have stunned him and saved the day as usual but you showed up before I could." Sirius heard a soft groan from where he had gotten up. "Moony!"

Remus rubbed his throbbing head slightly as he sat up. Sessho-Maru steered Elizabeth toward the groaning man while Sirius raced back to his friend. Remus saw the white pants and looked up at Sessho-Maru. "I should have known that this would happen."

"Together again." Sessho-Maru smirked slightly as another man ran into the alley.

"There you are, Lord Sessho-Maru. I've been looking…" The man noticed Elizabeth standing slightly behind Sessho-Maru. "I am Miroku, fair maiden."

Elizabeth saw the lecherous look in his eyes and slammed her fist into his jaw. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Miroku fell to the cobblestones beside Remus. "Why is it that all the ladies assume that I'm a lecher?"

"Because you are." Remus slowly climbed to his feet. "Have you seen Veronica?"

"Veronica? No not yet. I am starting to wonder where James and Peter are." Sirius started to look behind the trash that was piled around them.

"None of my pack is here either." Sessho-Maru grabbed Miroku and shoved him away from Elizabeth. "Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth turned and looked up into the golden eyes of the demon lord. "Yes, Lord Sessho-Maru?"

"Where exactly are we located?" He could smell her fear as she tried to stand tall and not fidget. "We will not hurt you. We merely wish to find our friends and return to our homes."

"Well, I suppose I should welcome you to Tortuga, home of the pirates of the Caribbean." Elizabeth gestured to the filthy alley around them.

"Do you know of any that could help us?" Remus watched Elizabeth brush the dirt from her skirts.

"No. The only trustworthy pirate isn't in port right now. But you should be on the lookout for the Black Pearl and Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth started to move away from the four strange men. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and look for Will."

Sessho-Maru stepped in from of Elizabeth. "We will stay and help to keep the ruffians away from you."

"I don't need your help." Elizabeth glared up at Sessho-Maru.

Remus looked at Sirius and Miroku and groaned. "What is it about us and hard-headed women? First Veronica and Lily."

"Then Tori and Padme." Sirius shook his head slightly.

"And let's not forget Sango, Kagome, and Kagura." Miroku shuddered slightly.

"I can only hope that all of them aren't together wherever they are." Remus hazarded a glance at Elizabeth trying to get around Sessho-Maru. "Miss Swann, I suggest you stop now. He has this honor thing that makes him want to protect women. We found that out the hard way when the Trade Federation captured us."

"I'm not afraid of some man." Elizabeth whirled around to face Remus.

"I am no man. I am a demon." Sessho-Maru couldn't help smirking when he heard Elizabeth gasp. "And as I said before I will not hurt you."

Elizabeth looked around at the four strangely dressed men. "Well if you're going to stay with me, you have to get clothes that will help you blend in."

"Not a problem." Sirius smirked at Sessho-Maru's growl. "You didn't think anything about changing clothes for Tori."

"I should take your head for that comment." Sessho-Maru cracked his fingers slightly.

Remus chuckled as he extended an arm to Elizabeth. "Shall we leave them to fight?"

Elizabeth looked worriedly at Sessho-Maru and Sirius. "Are they always like this?"

"Yep. They have always been like this but that's how families are." Miroku shrugged as he followed Elizabeth and Remus from the alley.

Sessho-Maru and Sirius hurried after the trio. Elizabeth led them into a shop just around the corner. Sessho-Maru rolled his eyes as Elizabeth talked the owner into giving them several sets of clothes for the men. The owner motioned each of the men to the back where he began the measurements.

"An hour. We spent an hour in that shop trying on clothes." Remus looked down at the satchel sitting at his feet. "Now what do we do?"

"We must find somewhere to rest." Sessho-Maru's eyes never rested on any one place. He was constantly looking around and trying to sense danger but the problem was that danger was everywhere.

"Right, milord." Elizabeth rolled her eyes slightly as she led them down the filthy street. She wasn't thrilled about having four bodyguards but at least she would be able to talk to three of them about Sessho-Maru whenever he got on her nerves. "I'm just going to say that there is going to be a lack of suitable rooms here in Tortuga."

"I understand." Sessho-Maru led them to one of the boarding houses that lined the docks. "When do you think the Black Pearl will dock?"

"You never know with Jack." Elizabeth pulled open the door of the best looking boarding house.

* * *

**_I just realized something Veronica and Lily are still in their bikinis and they are on a boat full of pirates. Oops! I forgot all about that! Next chapter... you'll have to wait and see._**


	5. Chapter 4: Rescuing the Captives

**_Author's note:_****_ I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Pirates characters. If I did, Jack would have been pardoned and Elizabeth and Will would have gotten together by now. Enjoy! _**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Rescuing the Captives**

Tori held up the white shirt that Anna Marie had managed to scrounge up for her. "I really wish I had a dress right about now."

"You?" Veronica finished buttoning the navy shirt that had been given to her before holding up her purple bikini. "I was wearing this on a ship full of men. Not to mention Lily's bikini as well."

"Well at least you gave them a view." Tori smiled as she pulled the shirt on and started to button it. "It's amazing that we're all here together again."

"We've just added a few." Lily tightened the belt slightly before pulling the shirt down over it.

A knock sounded on the door. Kagome pulled open the door and Severus stepped in. "Mr. Snape, what can we do for you?"

"Captain Sparrow sent me to tell you ladies that we will be attacking a British ship within the hour and for you to stay below." Severus bowed slightly to the women within Jack's quarters.

"And you can tell Captain Sparrow that we'll be just fine in a fight without any interference from him." Veronica yanked on the jacket so that it covered her completely. "Ladies, shall we show Captain Sparrow how a woman fights?"  
Sango lifted Hiraikotsu up to her shoulder. "Of course."

Severus hung his head slightly as the five women filed out of the room. "Captain Sparrow's going to die an early and painful death. I'm so glad that I'm not him."

Tori stepped onto the deck and saw another ship in the distance. "Captain Sparrow!"

Jack turned and looked down at the women. "I thought I sent your friend to tell you to stay in the cabin."

"And I'm telling you to go to hell!" Veronica yanked her wand from the sleeve of her jacket as she climbed the stairs to the helm of the ship. "We are fighters one and all. You can't keep us locked up because you're afraid that we're going to get hurt. I've seen death and pain and I'm not afraid to inflict it on you."

Mr. Gibbs looked between Jack and Veronica. "Capt'n, I think we should let the women fight. They seem to be able to handle themselves."

"Fine but they will follow your orders, Mr. Gibbs." Jack turned and scooped up the spyglass.

"How far away is the ship?" Tori moved so that she was standing beside Jack.

"We'll meet up with it in a few minutes." Jack lowered the spyglass and looked at Tori. "I would rather that you ladies were down below."

"And we'd rather that you were a smart man but that ain't gonna happen." Tori patted Jack's shoulder before turning to Veronica, Kagome, Lily, and Sango. "Okay ladies. Take up positions."

"I'll be down below with the cannons." Kagome hurried down a set of stairs into the bowels of the ship.

"I'll go up." Lily disappeared with a crack and reappeared in the crow's nest.

"Well, I guess we're all yours, Captain Sparrow." Veronica smiled slightly before changing into a lioness and scaring half the crew.

"I forgot that she could do that." Tori smiled as she turned back to Jack. "Now what, Captain?"

"We hide our colors until they get closer." Jack watched as Sango perched herself on one of the rails nearby and Tori pretended to examine her nails. He turned to Mr. Gibbs. "Did I do something in a previous life to deserve this?"

"Not that I know of, sir." Mr. Gibbs hurried below to help Kagome with the cannons.

The sails billowed a bit more as Sango shrugged slightly before turning to watch the ship get closer. "Is it me or did the wind just pick up?"

-----

Norrington wasn't always so cruel. He had decided to let the prisoners up onto the deck but was regretting it. The men were becoming distracted by Kagura much too easily. In fact one of them had found a fan and given it to her. Within the hour the winds that had filled the sails seemed to die down and disappear. Now they had another ship approaching fast.

"Take the prisoners below." Norrington watched as some of the men took the prisoners below. "I want the sails adjusted to pick up the slightest bit of wind."

"Aye, sir." The soldier hurried up the rigging to find out what he could.

-----

"I can't believe you got that soldier to find you a fan." James smirked slightly as Kagura smiled softly.

"Never underestimate a woman." Kagura snapped her fan open. "Did any of you notice the ship on the horizon?"

Peter shook his head as Will nodded. "A black ship with black sails. It can only be one ship."

"And what ship is that?" Inu-Yasha looked up from the lock that he had been examining for the last day.

"The Black Pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow will be rescuing us soon." Will leaned back against the bars of the cell. "I think we should be ready to escape when they attack."

Inu-Yasha looked around the cell. "Does anyone else feel like the ship's slowing down?"

"Of course it is. I stopped the winds. I even strengthened the winds around the Pearl." Kagura snapped her fan closed.

-----

Jack smiled slightly as the skull and crossbones rose into the air. "Load the cannons!"

Tori watched the men start to run around the ship. She knew that they were preparing it for battle. Suddenly a cannonball flew past the bow of the ship. "What the...?"

Lily waved her wand and created a shield around the ship as they gained on the British warship. "I suggest we fire the blasted cannons, Captain. That is unless you want your ship ripped to shreds."

Jack nodded slightly. "Fire cannons!"

Several blasts issued from below decks as the cannons spewed forth their cannonballs. Tori cheered slightly as the cannonballs hit their marks. "Ready the ropes!' Tori jumped down the stairs completely ignoring the looks she was getting from the pirates. "Let's pull them over!"

A dozen ropes with grappling hooks attached flew across the waters to become embedded in the wood of the other ship. Sango helped several of the men pull hard to drag the ship closer to them. Jack pulled out his sword as Lioness roared, effectively making several British soldiers drop their swords. She jumped across the small divide as several of the pirates joined her on the British ship. She lifted her nose to the wind and sniffed. She ignored the men around her as she made her way below decks with Tori and Jack right behind her. Once there they found what Lioness had smelled.

"About damn time, Lioness. I was starting to wonder when you were going to rescue us." James smiled as the lioness changed back into Veronica.

"I'm not saving you. I'm saving Kagura." Veronica turned to the only woman in the cell. "I'm assuming that you're Kagura."

"I am." Kagura looked over the woman before her as Jack stuck the keys into the lock and freeing them. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm with you." Veronica smirked as she changed back into her lioness form and bounded back up the stairs to scare a few more soldiers.

Jack looked at the group in the cell. "Well, I suppose we should get back to the Pearl and get out of here."

"Right." James grabbed Kagura's arm and dragged her up the stairs with Peter and Inu-Yasha right behind him.

Tori and Jack came behind them with Will only to wind up facing the one man that hated Jack even more than he hated Will, Commodore Norrington. His sword was pulled out and pointed at Jack's throat. Jack shot a look at Tori and Will. "Let me go, Commodore. That is unless you want your throat ripped out." Jack smirked slightly as Lioness appeared at the top of the stairs and pounced. "Dig the claws in deep, dear. He did torture your friends." Jack patted her head and ushered Tori and Will past her.

Lioness calmly ripped her claws down the front of Norrington and casually ripped through the fabric of his jacket. James appeared at the top of the stairs and whistled. Lioness let out one last roar before bounding up the stairs. She jumped across to the Black Pearl moments before the ropes were cut. Lioness stalked across the deck. In mid-stride Veronica reappeared just as James was hugging Lily.

"Let's get the hell out of here before the doofus I just mauled figures it out." Veronica grabbed a hold of the rail as Kagura filled the sails with wind.

"One speedboat delivered as ordered." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inu-Yasha's waist and giggled.

Jack was gaping at the woman who had managed to fill the sails. She stood at the bow of the ship and fanned herself in the humid air of the Caribbean.


	6. Chapter 5: Many Meetings

****

**_Author's note:_****_ I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Pirates characters. If I did, Jack would have been pardoned and Elizabeth and Will would have gotten together by now. Enjoy! _**

**_This entire story is dedicated to my friend Jessica froggielover01, Beth, argonaut57, Paulina, and darkcelestial20. I thank you for all your support, no matter how crazy my stories may get. I love you all!_**

**_Sorry about the long wait. I was trying to some stuff transferred from one drive to another and some how managed to erased most of this chapter so I had to start over from scratch. I thank God that I managed to have a hard copy of what I had typed._**

* * *

**Many Meetings**

Sessho-Maru sat at a table at the back of the large common room of one of the many pubs around Tortuga. He growled loudly when one of the many whores tried to slide onto his lap. Miroku bit back a laugh as he watched the painted hussy trip over her feet to get away from Sessho-Maru. Sessho-Maru glared at him before returning his gaze to the common room.

"I see that you still attract the ladies." Miroku leaned back in his seat.

Sessho-Maru growled again as another of the whores moved closer to them. "My mate is all the woman I need."

"Uh-huh." Miroku looked around the room as Sirius slowly made his way back to the table with three mugs of rum.

Sessho-Maru shook his head slightly. He was starting to think it had been a mistake to come to the pub but Elizabeth had told Remus that if anyone would hear about the Black Pearl they would be in this pub. Sessho-Maru growled again as Sirius stopped to flirt with one of the many whores that were starting to gather around their table. Sirius slid one of the mugs across the table to Sessho-Maru while Miroku took another from him.

"So what are we talking about?" Sirius turned his chair around backwards and took a swig of his rum. "That's good."

Sessho-Maru pushed his mug away as he climbed to his feet. "We have been here for three days and have not heard a word about the Black Pearl."

"You've got to be a patient, Sessho-Maru. It takes a while to get news about anyone here." Miroku leaned back in his seat. "We have to wait for the news."

Sessho-Maru turned his back on the two men and quickly made his way of the pub. Once he was outside he jumped onto the roof of the pub and quickly made his way to the docks. Once there he picked the highest roof to sit on and watch flowing waves of the ocean beyond the docks and boats.

-----

Tori leaned over the map with Jack as he figured out where they were and where they were going. "So I take it we're going to port."

"Aye. We've got to make berth and take on supplies and make repairs, savvy?" Jack barely looked up at Tori.

"I'll have you know that I know a bit about sailing, you overgrown, pompous…jackass!" Tori glared at Jack as he raised himself to his full height.

"Who do you think you're calling a jackass?" Jack started to stalk around the table.

"Uh oh. I think we better save Tori from herself." Kagome started to climb up from the bed she had slung herself onto after the battle.

Veronica grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Let's watch it play out."

"I called you a jackass, Jack Sparrow!" Tori jammed a finger in his chest.

"Why does this have the same feeling as when Vee yells at Sirius?" James turned to Peter, who was cowering behind him.

"Most likely because it's going to turn out the same way." Peter peeked around James to stare at the raging woman.

Lily nodded slightly while trying to keep from laughing aloud. "Yeah, badly."

"Captain! How many bloody times do I have to tell people that it's CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"

"You have to remind them because you're NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO REMEMBER!" Tori continued to jab Jack's chest. "Besides it's not like you're a very good captain."

"But…but…" Jack back up a step as Will tried to keep from laughing.

"She's right, Jack. You've never actively went into battle and your crew has taken orders from women more than once." Will ducked as Jack took a swing at him.

Veronica jumped to her feet and moved to stand beside Tori. "Where the bloody hell are we going, Jack Sparrow?"

"Tortuga." Jack stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

James looked over at Lily. "Where is Tortuga?"

"And what is it?" Peter looked expectantly at Lily since Remus wasn't there.

"What? Am I the only one that knows things around here?" Lily glared at her fiancée and his friend.

Tori rolled her eyes before hitting James's head followed with a resounding thump on Peter's head.

"Tortuga is where pirates hang out. We'll go there get supplies and hopefully find the others." Will unfolded himself from the wall. "I think I'll go and make sure Jack hasn't shot anyone yet."

Tori waved him out the door. "I wonder what kind of supplies we're going to pick up in Tortuga."

"Rum, rum, and get this more rum." Veronica flopped back onto the bed and stretched her arms above her head. Her fingers touched the edge of her bikini bottoms. She pulled the purple material toward her before trying to find the top. Not finding it, she sat up and glared at James, Inu-Yasha, and Peter. "Okay, which one of you perverts took my top?"

James held up his hands. "It wasn't me."

"I know b-b-better." Peter quickly jumped behind James again.

"Feh! Why would I want it?" Inu-Yasha glared at the woman glaring at him.

A slight screeching filled the room. James turned and looked at the monkey hanging from the rope behind him. "Uh, Vee?"

"What?" Veronica ripped the sheets from the bunk.

"I think I found your top." James tried not to laugh as he watched the monkey.

Veronica whirled around and glared at James. "Where is it? If you have it I'm going to kill you."

Inu-Yasha snickered as Severus covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Kagura and Lily were trying to keep James and Peter from laughing at the monkey. Veronica looked at Tori who was pointing at the monkey.

"It's over there." Tori shook her head as Veronica realized that the monkey was wearing the top of her bikini.

"Please tell me that that monkey isn't wearing my bikini top." Veronica watched the monkey pat its head before scurrying out the door. "Oh no you don't, flea bag!" Veronica raced after the monkey.

Jack turned from the rail as the monkey scurried by him and Mr. Gibbs. "What was on Little Jack's head, Mr. Gibbs?"

"I'm not sure, Captain." Mr. Gibbs had to jump out of the way as Veronica ran past them.

"Come back here, you vermin infested cretin!" Veronica started to climb the rigging as Little Jack continued to scurry ahead of her. "I want my top back!"

James, Will, Severus, Peter, and Inu-Yasha had come up from the stairs with Lily, Kagome, Kagura, Sango, and Tori right behind them. They watched in awe at the nimble young woman followed the thieving primate along the ropes. Jack sidled up to James and tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah?" James cringed as Veronica jumped from one rope to another.

"What's on Little Jack's head?" Jack watched the woman continue to follow the monkey.

"Vee's bikini top."

Jack scratched his head before snapping his fingers. "You mean that little scrap of fabric that covered her…" He held his cupped hands in front of his chest.

James covered Jack's mouth quickly. "Don't let her hear you say that. You'll wish you were dead."

"Incoming!" Inu-Yasha jumped to one side as Little Jack landed on the deck.

"Come back here!" Veronica grabbed one of the loose ropes and swung toward the deck. She landed on her feet. She grabbed Jack's pistol and aimed it at the screeching monkey. "Give me back my top or you'll lose your top!"

"That doesn't work, mate." Jack tried to take the pistol from Veronica's grasp.

Veronica whirled around and aimed the pistol at Jack. "Don't make me shoot you first." Jack held up his hands as Veronica turned back around and shot the monkey. Veronica smiled broadly as she lowered the pistol. "I feel much better."

"Um, Veronica?" Tori watched as the monkey climbed to his feet.

"What?" Veronica whipped around when she heard the tiny bit of screeching coming from Little Jack. "How the bloody hell…?" She swung around. Jack held up his hands as she pointed the pistol at him. "Why isn't that monkey dead?"  
"I tried to tell you, savvy?" Jack kept his eyes on the front of the pistol. "Little Jack's an undead monkey."

Veronica flung her hands up. In doing so Jack's pistol went flying over the railing of the Pearl. She clapped her hands over her mouth as she watched it splash in the water below. "Oops."

"My pistol!" Jack glared at Veronica. "Mr. Gibbs was right! You women are bad luck!"

"I didn't mean to throw it overboard! You're the idiot that told me that the monkey was undead! What did you expect me to do? Faint?" Veronica jabbed her finger into Jack's chest.

Jack glared at her for a moment before flashing on memory of that morning. Falling into the water of the Caribbean wasn't a very fun thing to do and he really didn't need to repeat it. He spun around on his heel and stomped up to the helm of the Pearl. "Make way to Tortuga!"

* * *

**_Author's note: You know I can just see the ending happening. If you have read Lupin's True Love Returns, now you know hwy Veronica said what she did. If you haven't then go read it! It's in the chapter called Undead Monkey! Undead Monkey! Have Fun_**

**_Hey! When will I be getting me pistol back?_**

**_I don't know, Jack. Now go away!_**

**_I want me pistol!_**

**_I said go away! If you don't I won't write about you getting your pistol back!_**

**_I'm going! I still want me pistol._**

**_Bloody Pirates!_**


	7. Author Note

I am so sorry that this is not an update but we've had something come up in the family. I'm sure most of you remember that I am helping my in-laws by driving my father-in-law around to doctors. About three weeks ago I took his to the podiatrist one day and the next to the orthopedic surgeon to look at his wrist. I ended up taking him to his normal doctor and we had to call the ambulance to take him to the hospital. Needless to say that wasn't fun. While in the hospital my father-in-law was diagnosed with liver cancer. We've had to put him in a nursing home and we're trying to spend as much time with him as possible. I'm just letting everyone know that when I can get a chance I will update but for now I have other things that take priority. My stories WILL BE FINISHED!!! I just have more important things to take care of right now. When I can update I will, I promise. For now please be patient and keep us in your prayers.

Thank you

Carey Ann Lupin


End file.
